There has been known a glass panel unit in which two or more glass panels are stacked with one or more gaps in-between to form one or more hermetically enclosed spaces, and the spaces are made to be in a vacuum state. This type of glass panel unit is referred to as a multiple glass panel. This glass panel unit has high thermal insulating properties. It is important that the glass panel unit keeps the vacuum state.
There has been proposed use of spacers to keep a thickness of the evacuated space inside the glass panel unit. The spacers are materials sandwiched between the two glass panels. Placement of spacers is requested to produce fine glass panel units. JP 2003-306354 A discloses adjusting arrangement of spacers (gap keeping members) to suppress internal stress from exceeding predetermined value. In this technique, to suppress the internal stress, a distance between the outermost row of spacers and the end of the glass plate is shortened. However, this technique aims to suppress the internal stress which may occur in formation of the evacuated space, but seems to be insufficient to resistance to external impact.